


Cruise

by swtalmnd



Series: Smooth Gear Action [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bucky bonding with Tony's bots, I do what I want, M/M, Rimming, save a horse ride a cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Bucky and Tony hit the cruise control, and Bucky spends some time with Tony's bots and Tony's ass. But not at the same time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Smooth Gear Action [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456993
Comments: 31
Kudos: 205





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wynnesome for the beta, and newtypeshadow for cheering me on as I pounded this out (heh) during yesterday's post-migraine hangover.
> 
> Some extra Dum-E love and some extra love for Tony's ass, in appreciation for the Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad.

Eventually, Bucky and Tony managed to get out of bed and get moving, into the bath and clothes and back to getting things done. They shared leftover lasagna and cookies for lunch, and Bucky followed Tony all the way up to the garage to see what needed cleaning there.

"Wait, where's my car?" asked Bucky, looking at one empty bay and one with the car that Tony had been working on when they met.

"Hm?" asked Tony distractedly, busy firing up the sign and opening the bay doors. "Oh, JARVIS shunted it to storage for now. I've got two other upgrades ahead of you, so it'll be a couple of days. J, is this one about done?" asked Tony.

"You've only got the final timing and tuning left, sir," said JARVIS. "Shall I email the owner regarding pickup?"

"Yeah, you know what to say," said Tony with a grin. "The Mechanic doesn't do rush jobs if you're not Sam, so people drop things off and come back when I tell them it's ready. So, uh, there's usually a whole group of excitable car nerds."

"I'll hide," said Bucky with a chuckle. He'd been feeling pretty balanced today, but his pulse had picked up at the reminder of the vast secret spaces below him, and how little he really knew about his host. Lover. Friend, too, he hoped, but still.

Affection and sex aside, they had only met two days ago. Sam clearly knew who Tony was and everything about his strange circumstances out here, but Bucky wasn't yet privy to it and he couldn't even object.

It wasn't like Bucky didn't have his own secrets.

"Wise," said Tony, coming over for a kiss. "Put some coffee on while I get to work?"

"I'll see what needs cleanin' up here, too," said Bucky, pulling him in for another, longer kiss and a gratuitous groping. He wasn't sure he'd ever get enough of having his hands on Tony's ass.

Tony purred at the attention.

Eventually they pulled apart, Tony lured by the siren song of his work, and Bucky by a need for more coffee and a snack. Breakfast and lunch had been good, but he was already feeling peckish after their morning's exercise. He was pretty sure something was healing in his shoulder, too; after all the feedback had vanished, it was like he could feel something happening under the surface, and he thought the scars might be finally receding some.

He just hoped his body wouldn't reject the arm entirely, because it was really fucking useful having two hands.

Bucky put the coffee on and gathered some cups from the office and garage, but mostly things were pretty neat up here, presumably helped by Tony's bots. He delivered a kiss, a fresh cup of joe, and a nice fondle to Tony, and then headed down to the workshop to finish up there.

"Hey! Dum-E, right? And you're Butterfingers, and that's You?" The three bots swarmed over to say hello, You hanging back shyly until Bucky proved to be as affectionate and kind with the bots without Tony there as he had been yesterday. "How're you guys doing?"

He got a chorus of beeps and movements that were surprisingly emotive, and gave him a sense that they'd been working hard, except for Butterfingers, who took longer to charge these days and hadn't woken up until Tony started his work day.

"You should let him fix that," said Bucky, giving the bot an extra pat on his strut, metal clinking against metal. "He did a good job with me."

Butterfingers made a noise that was very distinctly dubious, and Bucky laughed.

"All right, it's time to start cleaning in here. I'm gonna need at least one of you to stay with me and help figure out where things go, but if Tony needs someone, you can go." There was more happy beeping, and Butterfingers made it clear that he had a task already, accepting one more pat before rolling off to do something at one of the workbenches.

"You, Tony has brought a second vehicle up and requires assistance," said JARVIS aloud, the bot already rolling toward the freight elevator, a section of seemingly blank wall that slid open to admit him. "Dum-E will be happy to assist you this afternoon, Bucky."

"Thanks, J," said Bucky, and then with another pet to Dum-E's head, "And you, kid. I'm gonna need you and JARVIS to tell me what can't be touched, and then where the rest goes when it's put away."

"Acceptable," said JARVIS, and Dum-E echoed it with a nod and a series of cheerful noises.

Bucky turned to the little coffee station with its sink, tiny counter, and clutter of strange objects, and said, "Let's start with this."

They worked happily for a few hours, Bucky snacking on things in the cupboards that he and JARVIS deemed safe, rearranging the coffee station less haphazardly and more usefully, and generally spreading cleanliness and order outward from there. Dum-E was actually a good helper, and even started beep-booping along with some of the choruses when Bucky started singing along to JARVIS's musical choices.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he finished twirling with Dum-E in a clear space, both of them singing along with Ella, to hear applause coming from across the room. "Christ, I didn't know you were there," said Bucky, watching appreciatively as Tony strode over to them.

"My appointment isn't for two hours and the car is ready," said Tony, tugging him down into a kiss, "so I'm gonna need you to come upstairs and fuck me right now. I can't believe you taught my bot to sing."

Everything about Tony's demeanor told Bucky that it was, in fact, a very good kind of disbelief. Bucky kissed him back, taking a double handful of his ass and encouraging him to climb Bucky's solid body like a tree. "Your wish is my command, sugar."

Tony let out a happy little growl and kissed him harder, so Bucky headed for the elevator rather than the stairs, glad when JARVIS opened the wall panel without remark. They necked up against the wall during the short interlude between floors, and then Bucky hitched Tony up a little higher and carried him into the bedroom, not letting go of that amazing ass for one moment. Tony was flexing and wriggling in his grasp, trusting him to keep hold while he rutted against Bucky's stomach, and that was just about the hottest thing ever.

"You're gonna kill me one of these days," said Bucky, sitting on the bed a little more heavily than he'd intended, "but I'm gonna die happy."

Tony laughed, carefree and open, and pressed their foreheads together. "Only _le petit mort_ , I hope," he teased, grinding his hips down against Bucky's so they could both feel how hard they were already. "Now, Buckaroo, I need to save a horse and ride you."

Bucky cracked up laughing all over again, giggling between kisses as he got Tony laid out and stripped them both. "You are a menace, doll," he said, shaking his head and laying down with his head between Tony's strong thighs. "Gonna let me have a little treat before my big treat?"

"Fuck, yeah," said Tony, a little shiver of want going all through him. "Here, just let me. There." He found the lube and passed it down with a condom. "I wanna keep it clean for my meeting, you can fill me up again later without, if you want."

"Can do, babe," said Bucky easily, accepting both items. "Your wish is my dick's command." He enjoyed so much that their ridiculous banter hadn't stopped with the sex, that no seriousness was required of him in this moment, other than his serious intent to eat Tony out for as long as he could get away with.

Bucky started kissing up Tony's inner thigh, sucking at the skin enough to raise the blood but not mark him up, not really. Instead he bit down at the meat of Tony's ass, right up by the thigh where it was sensitive, wanting to stake his claim, to feel the gentle give of that round curve to his teeth. Tony moaned and threaded his hands into Bucky's hair, opening wider, offering himself up in an unmistakable sign of approval, so Bucky left a mark on the other side, too, then bit more gently at the tender flesh between his balls and ass. He lapped soothingly there after, pleased to see unblemished skin. He dropped a kiss just behind Tony's balls and then licked lower and with more intent.

Bucky loved eating poundcake and he was gonna go to town on this beautiful man.

He got his hands full of that gorgeous ass and got to work, licking and kissing, pulling Tony wide with his thumbs and working his tongue up inside him, drowning himself in the grasp of Tony's body. Every time he backed off for air, Tony whimpered at the loss and Bucky dived back in, getting him sloppy wet and open, the muscles going soft and welcoming while he tired his tongue out.

Well, as much as he could tire out anything in his present state.

Eventually the tick of time in his own brain told him he'd better get on with the rest of it, and he slid up to mouth at Tony's balls while two and then three of the fingers on his right hand took over. Tony opened up like a dream, welcoming but still tight enough that it would feel amazing on Bucky's dick. He was velvet and silk inside, slick with lube and spit and responsive as anything when Bucky pressed on his prostate, repeating that gentle bite but with pressure from inside this time, too.

"S-soon, fuck, gonna be done soon if you don't, yes, fuck, get that fucking gorgeous cock in me, cowboy," babbled Tony, watching with hot eyes as Bucky rolled on the condom and then shoving Bucky over backwards so he was barely even on the bed anymore, the top of his head hanging off and Tony's thighs bracketing his own. He got his hands back where they belonged, cradling and fondling, helping Tony get into position.

Tony shone above him, that chest mod a beautiful light that made him look otherworldly and unreal while he took Bucky into himself. Bucky moaned, letting himself react, hips surging upward as Tony slid down. He gave himself over to heat and slippery tightness and the grasp of velvet when Tony slid off again, teasing them both with just the tip of Bucky's dick at his entrance before sitting back down again with a gasp.

"Beautiful, fuck, so gorgeous," said Bucky, eyes filled with stars and blue light and the brown depths of Tony's eyes. Tony braced himself on Bucky's chest, not so incidentally fondling him just as much as Bucky was taking advantage of his grip on Tony's ass. Tony preened under the words as much as he'd writhed under Bucky's tongue earlier, and Bucky adjusted the angle of his thrusts until he could make Tony cry out with pleasure. Tony's breathing grew ragged, face flushed, cock so wet and red where it jutted between them that Bucky couldn't resist it any longer.

"Which hand, fuck," he babbled, trying to decide what would please Tony more, the rough curl of his right hand or the slick metal of the left.

Tony pulled the left to his dick like he'd read Bucky's mind, and they were enough of a mess of lube and precome, sweat and spit, that everything slid just fine; the plates on his hand were so finely made that nothing would catch or pinch. Bucky's fingers glided sweetly over the hard curve of Tony's cock, thumb teasing the soft head on every upstroke, working him as mercilessly as his hips were driving up into Tony's body now. There was no more room for words, barely room for breath as they sped up and lost rhythm, and it was Bucky who lost it first, who gave in to the onrushing tide of sensation and let it pull him under.

His whole body jerked with it, driving him deeper into Tony with each pulse of release, each diminishing peak of sensation. His cybernetic hand, thankfully, stayed in its careful curl, both hands keeping Tony safe so the only bruises he'd leave today were the fading marks of his teeth. Tony watched him with avid eyes and Bucky let him, laid himself open as he came down off the high, resumed the stroke of his hand as the rest of him started to relax into afterglow.

"Ohhhhh, you, that, fuck!" Tony threw his head back and came, finally, his face the most beautiful thing Bucky had seen in his long life, full of a pleasure Bucky had put there. He made a fucking mess of Bucky's chest, come spattering over the sweat and slick, and Bucky couldn't bring himself to care.

"I could watch that forever," Bucky rumbled, as Tony's head tilted forward, eyes heavy-lidded and his whole being suffused with a glow of contentment.

A sly, satisfied smile slipped onto Tony's face, and he leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I could say the same thing about you, Buckhorn. You gave me quite the rodeo ride and the view at the end there was," he gave a chef's kiss instead of trying to find the words.

Buck chuckled and sat them both up, tipping Tony over onto his back and making sure the condom didn't go with him, feeling come slide down his front. "You just lay there and think about that, I'm gonna clean up your mess," he teased.

Tony pouted sweetly but didn't actually protest, so Bucky brought a warm washcloth and dry towel to get Tony clean when he was done with himself. Tony purred like a sleepy kitten while Bucky smoothed the cloth over his face, down each limb, over his front and back and finally his particulars. There were a lot of kisses and they both sighed when JARVIS announced his sighting of a car coming down the long road.

"I'll go let 'em in, you get yourself in order, kitten," said Bucky, intending to steal the last cup of coffee in the pot and make a fresh one for Tony and his clients before he vanished.

"You spoil me and I love it," said Tony, sitting up for a kiss.

Bucky used that momentum to stand and toss the dirty laundry in the hamper, to dress and blow Tony a kiss as he strode out half-naked, still pulling on his shirt and completely ignoring the need for shoes and socks for now. Barefoot in the kitchen sounded good, anyway, and he wanted to make something fresh for dinner while they had the fresh food to make it with.

The customers were as excitable as predicted, four of them stuffed into another little souped-up ticket magnet, this thing bright yellow where Tony'd been working on a rusty, metallic orange car.

"Are you the Mechanic's assistant?" asked one of the guys, looking impressed rather than scared despite Bucky's resting murderface and shiny metal arm.

"Nah," said Bucky with a grin. "I'm the maid. Mechanic'll be up in a sec, he's got your car all ready to go. I'm just making sure he's got fresh coffee."

"That's cool. I'd be the coffee bitch if he'd let me watch him work, too," said a different guy.

Bucky snorted a laugh, which wiped the alarmed look off the first one's face, and offered them coffee, making sure to save a big cup for Tony. The man himself arrived a few minutes later, still flushed but bright-eyed and wearing his full shop gear, proper shoes and work pants that made his ass look good enough to eat.

Well, eat again.

* * *

Their days didn't develop a routine so much as settle into a rhythm, meals shared several times a day and sleep when they felt like it, tumbling into bed for other things when they felt like that, too. Bucky got in the habit of playing greeter whenever JARVIS spotted someone coming so Tony could keep himself buried in work, offering coffee and a seat and listening to their problems while Tony got himself to a stopping place. There had only been trouble once, with some big dumb idiot in an even bigger truck who'd let his oil run dry and ruined the engine completely.

Bucky had taken care of him with little more than a menacing stance and a glare, but since it was the glare that had preceded a lot of carnage in the past, it was effective enough. That guy had ended up waiting in his truck for a tow back to civilization, and they'd closed up the garage and taken the rest of the day off to play some kind of obscure ball game with the bots and a bunch of dog toys. He was pretty sure the rules were made up and positive the points didn't matter, but JARVIS kept track, anyway, while Bucky just tried to keep the balls from getting lost in the depths of the workshop.

After a huge delivery of technical and building supplies, most of which went with You down into the bowels of Tony's lair, they had the parts to fix up Bucky's car. Tony even let him help out a little with it, but mostly he stuck to cooking and cleaning, as agreed. The days cruised by and soon enough three weeks had passed and it was almost time for Sam to come back, their fresh vegetables long gone and the freezer mostly cleared out.

"So, whatcha wanna order up from Sam this time?" asked Bucky, leaning in the doorway of the one open bay, sign off and Tony just finishing off another car kid mod, attaching the rockets off Sam's car onto an even less subtle race car right out of some sci-fi thing on tv. Except for the neon turquoise glitter paint -- that was too weird even for a B movie. JARVIS had had to mix it up special.

Tony chuckled. "I think that's really up to you, Buckaroo. You sticking around awhile?"

"We did make this, if he's actually able to find herbs to plant," said JARVIS. Bucky's car had gone back into his mysterious storage for now, but it wasn't any less impressive when the bay floor opened up and a platform rose up to deliver cargo to the robot arms that rose up to receive it.

Except, instead of a car, this time it was a pot.

Bucky thought his face might split, he was grinning so hard. The herb pot was, as the robot arms helpfully demonstrated, in three stackable tiers with a separate dish for drainage. The terra cotta was formed in abstract shapes that reminded him a little of Dum-E and the other bots, though he couldn't have said why. Each tier had three lobes sticking out of it, so whatever seedlings Sam might magic up would be able to have their own space and share in the nutrients.

"That's amazing, J," said Bucky, moving up fearlessly to look at it even though the floor was still closing up, regaining its prior appearance of old, stained slabs of concrete. "We got soil, too, right?"

"We do, sir, and I have also begun construction on the hydroponics levels below, as well as working on plans for a fishery that will support several people," said JARVIS. 

"You like him, J! You really like him," said Tony, grinning, and he moved in to kiss Bucky sweetly. "I think my AIs might like you more than they like me, honestly."

Bucky chuckled and nuzzled him. "I really like your AIs back, but I do like you best," he said. "And I'm fixing to stay, Tony. I didn't know if I would, and at some point I should tell my idiot friend where I'm at so he doesn't worry so much, but I'm gonna stay."

Tony grinned. "We'll talk to Sam, see if he can be trusted to visit or if you're gonna have to go back to the city to show proof of life." He rested their foreheads together, and Bucky breathed him in, the scent of cars and hard work and fancy soap. "I'm glad you're staying."

"Yeah," said Bucky, breathing in the clean sea air and looking around at the tiny garage, thinking about how it was like an iceberg with so much hidden beneath. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: STEVE.
> 
> When: who the fuck even knows anymore.
> 
> Take care of yourselves, kids, 2020 isn't even through the first quarter and we're already fucked. 
> 
> Be kind.


End file.
